


Interagency Cooperation

by ami_ven



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know this kid, Duck?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interagency Cooperation

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #449 "shield"

There was a tense silence as Gibbs stared at the guy in the suit, both teams standing awkwardly behind their leaders, until the ME van pulled up, and one of the suit’s team said, “Cousin Donald?”

Ducky beamed, “Leo, my lad, how wonderful to see you!” and pulled the young man into a hug.

“You know this kid, Duck?” Gibbs asked.

“Yes, indeed,” said the ME. “His grandmother is my first cousin, which makes us cousins twice removed, I believe.”

“Is that so, Fitz?” the suit asked, and the kid nodded. “Then I guess SHIELD will be working _with_ NCIS.”

THE END


End file.
